In U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,854 a foil of brittle brazing alloys is prepared by first making a slurry of the alloy and a binder, feeding the slurry onto a sheet of a moving steel substrate, then through a dryer to drive off the binder, heating to the point at which the alloy melts, then etching off the substrate. The substrate is generally steel and is a sacrificial member.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,382,054 and 4,380,479 disclose processes for making products by roll compacting the components. Roll compacting is expensive and generally at least one malleable alloy is necessary.
Therefore, a less expensive process for making laminates containing brazing alloys and which is not limited to malleable alloys and in which the braze can be selectively applied would be an advancement in the art.